


Memories and Memorials

by iwasanartist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arlington National Cemetery, Gen, Graveside chat, Memorial Day, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist
Summary: Steve and Rhodey take a trip to Arlington.





	Memories and Memorials

Steve was early. He usually was. Ma had always been one to say “If you’re on time, you’re late” after all. But that was an axiom that Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers must have never heard growing up, because this wasn’t the first time Steve had found himself waiting in the lobby of the tower, not quite ready to go upstairs and either sit alone with the disconcerting AI or deal with Stark’s frenetic energy as teammates dribbled through the door for a briefing.

But it was okay, because he’d brought homework. Steve pulled out his phone and a printout he’d made at the library. It worked for awhile, but soon everything ground to a halt, leaving him staring a spinning circle. Steve frowned at the phone, sliding and tapping his fingers across the screen as footsteps approached.

“What’s up, Cap? Looking kinda glum,” Colonel Rhodes said as he approached on the way to to the elevators.

“This thing,” Steve said as he held up the device. “I think it’s broken?” Rhodes squinted at it.

“Oh, the SHIELD phone. The second-fanciest comms in the country with the worst data plan in the world. Try switching over to wifi.”

“Tried that,” Steve said, grateful that the colonel had managed to give the advice without treating him like some sort of technological dinosaur. “There’s a password.”

“Ah. May I?” Rhodes held out his hand, and Steve plopped the phone into his palm. “Pays to know the boss,” he said as his fingers flew over the digital buttons. When he handed the phone back, the application for Arlington National Cemetery was waiting to take another name at its grave search. “Going to Arlington for Memorial Day?”

“No. Well, yes, but before, too.” Steve had been asked to participate in the holiday ceremonies, and when the president asked you to do something, you didn’t say no. But he knew the last Monday in May would be full of pomp and circumstance and while it was an honor to be invited, Steve didn’t want that to be his first experience there.

“You’ve never been?” Rhodes asked as Steve explained his plan.

“No. I don’t know, maybe it’s ridiculous, but before all of… _this_ ,” he waved an arm first around himself and then the world at large, “I was just a nobody from Brooklyn. Didn’t know anyone who was there, and I didn’t want to treat it like some sort of tourist attraction, you know? It’s a serious place.”

“No, I get it,” Rhodes said. “And now?”

“Now I know people who are there,” Steve said absently as he tapped a name into the search bar and frowned over a printout of the grounds, making small mark with a pencil as he tried to map a route. Rhodes cringed internally at his gaffe, wondering if he should apologize for it.

“You want some company?” he offered, instead. Steve glanced up at him, all piercing blue eyes and polite smile.

“Thanks, Colonel, but I’m not sure I’m up for an Avengers field trip on this one.”

“Oh there’s no way I’m taking Tony Stark to Arlington,” Rhodes said with a laugh. “I was thinking just us. It’s a big place, easy to get turned around, even with a map.”

Steve’s smile broadened, friendly and genuine.

“I’d like that,” he said as he rose to his feet, cramming the map and the phone into his pocket as Romanoff and Barton strolled through the lobby doors. It was time to head up to the conference room. “I’ll call you with the details. Or...text?”

“Either’s fine,” Rhodes said as they all piled on to the elevator.

* * *

Thunder rolled in the distance as Steve and Colonel Rhodes traversed the grounds at Arlington. There was an unseasonable chill in the air as thick clouds blocked the sun on the deeply overcast day, but Steve barely felt any of it. He was too in awe. He’d read about The Army Old Guard, the ceremonial infantry unit that placed hundreds of thousands of small American flags throughout the cemetery for Memorial Day, but seeing it in person was breathtaking.

Tim Dugan -- Dum Dum to most of them -- was the first stop. Steve had a good feeling about Dugan when they met, and it didn’t surprise him at all to learn he’d been the one to lead The Howling Commandos in the end. Then came Gabe Jones and Jim Morita.

It wasn’t long after accepting Colonel Rhodes’ company that Steve had started to have second thoughts, but now that they were here, he found he relished the opportunity to talk about his fellow Howlies to someone who who understood the bond. Who was interested in the history of it all. He thought it might make him sad, but ultimately he found his smile growing fonder with each story that Rhodes wouldn’t have been able to find in textbooks or museum exhibits.

Their last stop was farther from the rest, separated by at least 40 years of service. When they neared it, Steve laid a hand on Rhodes’ shoulder.

“Can I have a minute at this one?”

“Yeah, man. No problem.” Rhodes patted his shoulder and held his ground as Steve went the last 10 feet alone, approaching the white marker with mild trepidation.

**In Memory of**   
**James Buchanan Barnes**   
**Sgt.**   
**US Army**   
**Mar 10 1917**   
**Feb 3 1945**   
**World War II**   
**Distinguished Service Cross**   
**Purple Heart**

Steve swallowed at the sight. He almost hadn’t even bothered to look Bucky up. There was no body after his fall from the train, after all. But he knew Peggy wouldn’t let Bucky be forgotten like that. She was probably getting the ball rolling before Steve’s crash. (And was probably responsible for the Steven Grant Rogers stone right next to it that Steve was steadfastly trying to ignore.)

“Hey, Buck,” he finally said. “Sorry it took so long to get here.” He thought it’d be weird talking to Bucky like he was there. LIke he was alive. But once he started hitting the highlights of the food and lights and girls and the fun that Bucky would have loved, the words came tumbling out like they were standing right next to each other.

He ran out of things to say just as a fat raindrop landed on his foot. Then another, and another. The unmistakable sound of an umbrella opening came from behind him. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, flat rock, plucked off the beach at Coney Island. There was nothing terribly remarkable about it, except for all the ways it reminded him of skipping stones into the harbor with Bucky, clanging them into an old coffee can and stacking them into tall walls to plough through, because why not? He rubbed his thumb over its flat surface before leaving the stone centered at the top of the memorial and turning away.

“Sorry, Colonel. Didn’t mean to leave you waiting so long,” Steve said as he trotted back.

“No problem,” Rhodes said as he shifted under the umbrella, making space for Steve. “Old friend?”

“Best I ever had.”

Rhodes nodded and patted Steve on the shoulder as they headed for the parking lot. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I never really realized how much you lost.”

“No more than anyone else.” Steve said. “Sacrifice is part of the job. For them. For us, and the ones left behind.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” For awhile, they walked in virtual silence, only disturbed by the patter of raindrops overhead.”You know, you don’t have to call me Colonel or Sir or anything like that, right? Most people just call me Rhodey.”

“Force of habit, sir. Sorry.”

Rhodes grinned. “You know, _technically_ I outrank you. I could make it an order.”

“Mmmm, _technically_ , I’m discharged, and you’re not the boss of me,” Steve said with a smile.

“All the more reason to drop the formality.”

Steve grinned again as they reached their vehicles.

“I’ll do my best.”

Rhodes nodded, unlocked his car door and looked back to Steve.

“You need a ride?” It’s going to be pouring soon.”

“Nah,” Steve said, mounting his bike. “My hotel’s not far from here.” Rhodes nodded and was halfway into his car when Steve called out again. “Hey, Rhodey!”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For everything.”

“You too, Steve.”


End file.
